inazuma_eleven_go_chrono_stonefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BlackReshiram16
Welcome! Hey~! Yup, I'm here ! XD And yeah, I'm an admin, thanks to Lordina ! ^_^ But I'm not so good at it, because I'm not active at all :O But... I forgot one thing... WELCOME to this Wiki~! :'D SnowyBoy❄ 12:58, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks ! ^_^ And you're welcome~! :D SnowyBoy❄ 12:15, February 10, 2013 (UTC) re: Userboxes Hey Reshi, userbox could be made by Just replace the values within the ' ' ' and you'll have your own userbox! Example Syntax Result Fubuki風吹 Falco Wing 05:38, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Re:Cute That one is really cute~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 05:36, February 25, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 07:22, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Re:Wiki Logo It is nice~! I will look if it can~! :D Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 09:45, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Re:Profile pic Thank you so much,Kirino is ma fav ^^ 08:44, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Well I really like how does he act and plays his game plus:the luch,smar,cute,funny.Really fav 08:56, March 2, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean by OC? I am not that much in to fanmades and girls characters 09:11, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Everywere little xD P.S.My sing is annoying me >.< 09:19, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Stupid signature!!Oh that is a great idea thank you.Sorry if I replay late I m on Inazuma Eleven Wiki. 09:27, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Really you will do that. P.S.If you think my edits on Fanon are great you need to check out Inazuma Eleven Wiki 09:36, March 2, 2013 (UTC) I wanna a little cuteee Kirino pic and that is says Ajla Eleven Kirino The mist...somthing like that 10:04, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Re:Sing Can you come to the chat it will save us some time xD 10:13, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Okay,Yes 10:20, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Re:Sorry Dont worry about it ^^ 12:19, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Re:Sin2 http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/31800000/Kirino-Ranmaru-kirino-ranmaru-31805631-570-663.jpg I woud like this pic,the Text I told you I think and the coloure One word with one coloure the other with 2nd coloure and like that 12:28, March 2, 2013 (UTC) You chose font and colours:green,pink,yellow,purpule,blue 12:37, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Re:sin complite Wow So cuteeeee >.< Thank you so much How can I put is up? 13:32, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Try Thank you so much for helping me. ^^ Lets try my new sin out xD AjlaEleven Kirino♥ The Mist 14:40, March 2, 2013 (UTC) How Hey,how can I made the signature that you made for me a sing on Inazuma Eleven Wiki? AjlaEleven Kirino♥ The Mist 13:40, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay Tnx AjlaEleven Kirino♥ The Mist 18:34, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Photo's Ya~! Nice that you are helping the wiki but can you please upload pics that are taken by yourself or by the members from this wiki and not from the other wiki?~ ^^ Thanks~! ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 12:22, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Well, you can try to download the episodes~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 12:33, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Atleast you can try~! ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 12:42, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Well, I feel that we are copying the other wiki if we also copy their pics there and the plot here is mostly already copied from the other wiki, that's why~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 12:47, March 10, 2013 (UTC) It is~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 20:22, March 13, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 07:28, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Re:Fanfic I really like it~ ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 12:15, March 14, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~ ^^ Ah okay~ You can make one though~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 12:21, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Pics Yo!~ ^^ It is good that you are helping the wiki, But can you please uploads pics with HQ quality?~ ^^ Thanks!~ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Kiku Ichimonji 07:02, March 15, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry but the pics that you uploaded has really a bad quality~ If you can't find it is okay, It is not needed to add pictures for now~ And Thanks for your help~ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Kiku Ichimonji 08:07, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Yo!~ ^^ thanks for your help again!~ ^^ But, Uploading pictures with bad quality is not needed~ and the main pictures in characters profiles are in good quality, So please don't replace it with bad quality pictures. Thanks~ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Kiku Ichimonji 09:46, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday I know the most users happy birthdayed you on the other wiki but I was on this wiki lately, so yeah XD Anyways, Haoy Birthday~! Have a nice happy birthday day~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 16:21, April 16, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 17:17, April 16, 2013 (UTC)